Teers in Paris
by jimjamrn
Summary: The team are on a well deserved break, but what happens when Linka visits her friends in Paris and starts to avoid the other planeteers? Wheeler is determined to find out. L&W story
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is my 2nd attempt at a fanfic.... I hope you can follow it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on here. I unfortunately don't own CP. If I did we would already be on our third CP movie and Becks and Louise would be the writers for it!

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************

Wheeler walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice after a long swim. He looked around the kitchen table where the other planeteers had congregated. Kwame was reading the report on the last mission and swatting at Suchi as he kept grabbing the pages and smearing pieces of banana he was sharing with Mati all over them. His patience was beginning to wear thin "Mati can you please control Suchi and get him off the table!"

"Phorry kwame hes jus exciphed pho be going home pho fee phe pharman" came a banana filled reply from Mati's direction. Wheeler grabbed an apple from the kitchen before sitting down at the end of the table and swung his legs up to recline in his chair "yeah me too, I can't wait to get home and catch up with the family and friends back home" taking a bite of his apple. It was a well earned break. The group have been on non-stop missions for the past 3 months, as there was a sudden lull in eco emergencies recently Gaia felt the group deserved a break and gave them leave for a few weeks.

"It will be good to go home and find out how the new crops and trees we planted in my village are going" said the annoyed African as he once again pushed the spider monkey away from the report.

Wheeler looked in the direction of the pretty young Asian woman who was looking distractedly over the top of her laptop that was sitting in front of her, peering in the direction of the adjoining common room. "What about you Gi? Where's your first stop the 'rents or the marine wildlife reserve?" As he didn't receive a reply he glanced in the direction that had her undivided attention, to find himself looking at the of his object of affection. Linka. He waved his arms in front of Gi and repeated his question. "Oh hi..." her cheeks developing a pink tint to them at getting caught trying to listen to her friend's conversation "Sorry Wheeler I was just... thinking about something..."

"Yes, and you have been thinking ever since Linka took the phone call" Kwame muttered absently over the top of the papers.

Gi rolled her eyes and once again looked in the direction of the common room as their Russian friend walked past the open door once again as she talked on the phone. "I wonder what she's saying, I can never understand her when she's on the phone..." the three men suppressed their grins only too aware of Gi's tendency to want to know what was happening with everyone. "... not that I listen in on your phone calls but you know what I mean... speaking in another language and all that." trying to justify herself.

"Well that's what Russians do..." taking another bite of his apple "...they speak Russian."

"Haha very funny Wheeler... but she's speaking French. She's not going home to Russia." She looked at her friends as she now had their full attention she continued. "Well Mishka is away on his honeymoon and her grandma is staying with her nephew for a few weeks, so she is going to spend her time in France with her friend Chelly... at least that's what she was saying to me before."

"Who's Chelly?" intrigued Wheeler slid his feet off the table and lent forward to find out more. He could see it on Gi's face she knew more than what she told them and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Chelly is one of my old friends that used to live in my village but now lives in Paris." Linka said as she entered the room. "Chelly has offered for you all to join us if you would like. Once you have finished visiting with your families of course."

Kwame mused over the idea. He had always wanted to see Paris. They had been there before but they were on missions then, he wanted to see the sights and be able to actually enjoy them. "A week in Paris sounds like a splendid idea. You can count me in Linka."

"Well I'm definitely in... hmm the Eiffel tower at night surrounded by all those French men... sounds like a great break to me!" a wistful Gi said with a dreamy look on her face.

Wheeler begun to feel uneasy. Gi was right France is one of the most romantic places on earth and Linka would be there... alone, surrounded by French men... who would protect her against them if he wasn't there? "I'm in"

"Me fo!" another banana filled reply came from Ma-ti's direction.

The African giving up trying to read the report put down the papers on the table. "Then it's settled, we will all meet in Paris with Linka in three weeks after visiting home." The group all nodded in agreement and continued to make their plans for the trip home.

********************************************************************************

So how's that for an opening? Vague and offering absolutely nothing about what to expect from this story ;) Any advice would be great so you know the drill  thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

An impatient Linka looked over at the control panel for the third time in the last two minutes. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"It's one minute less since the last time you asked" replied Gi from the navigation seat of the geo-cruiser, her patience beginning to wear thin. "And if you don't stop asking I will get Kwame to turn the cruiser around and you won't get to go anywhere."

"Sorry it's just that I have not seen Chelly since I joined the planeteers, we have only been able to keep contact through email." A sheepish grinned Linka replied.

Wheeler leaned across the aisle to smile at the pretty Russian "Don't worry, we'll be there soon. So babe, I was just wondering since were going to France, wanna practice the art of French kissing, I'm an excellent teacher" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in her direction.

Maybe it was from the excitement of Linka seeing her old friend, or maybe it was simply the fact that ever since the mission three months ago when Linka risked her own life to save Wheeler, the two have been fighting less and have been getting along very well... closer than they have ever been. She almost lost him that day... not that he was hers to loose, but Linka couldn't bear to think what life would be like without him in it.

She seemed to be more relaxed and easy going around the American and in return he seems to have become less erratic in his decisions, much to the other planeteers delight. She would miss him during their time apart, although she didn't want to think too much about why and just how much.

Joining in she flashed a dazzling smile that would make any man with a pulse drop to his knees to do her bidding. She leant towards him inches from his face and spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear her "I bet you are Yankee, but not nearly as good as me." Expecting to be shot down once again Wheeler was stunned and suddenly dry mouthed by her response. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts and he gave her a devilish grin. "Well babe I'm willing to find out who's better if you are."

"I don't think you could handle it Yankee"

He looked her directly in the eyes "Try me babe, I might surprise you". She couldn't tell if he was still joking or if he was being serious and talking about something completely different. For a spilt second there she thought he was about to close the short distance between them and kiss her. She was shocked to realise that she was a little disappointed that he didn't. Before she could respond she was interrupted by a repeated pounding on the back of her seat, as Mati imitated playing the drums along to his favourite song playing on his ipod. The moment gone, Linka ran her hand over Wheeler's cheek then ruffled his already messy hair and with a smile she turned back to ask Gi how much longer it would be.

"We'll be landing in about 2 minutes." Announced Gi as Kwame begun the slow decent of the geo- cruiser. Happy with the answer a smiling Linka sat back in her seat and fastened her seatbelt for the landing and stared out the window.

They landed in a field just outside of Paris where they planned on meeting Linka's old friend. Linka had unbuckled her seatbelt and was waiting to open the door before the geo-cruiser had come to a complete stop. As soon as she could Linka flung open the door and ran over to her old friend who stood restlessly at the edge of the field awaiting her arrival. "I guess she's really excited to see him" said Gi as she climbed out of the geo-cruiser.

Wheeler looked over his shoulder at Gi "him?"

"Yeah Chelly"

Stopping dead in his tracks "Wait a sec... Chelly's a guy!?!"

"Well yeah... his name's Michele. It's French for Michael, only it's pronounced like Michelle. That's where his nickname comes from... Chelly. Didn't you know?" Gi had been dying to tell Wheeler since she found out herself that Chelly was actually a guy. His expression was priceless, just as she thought it would be.

Wheeler all a sudden felt nauseated and uneasy... _Linka was going to be in France, the romantic capital of the world... alone... with this French guy... I might come join these guys sooner than originally planned... ma and pops will understand if I cut my holiday short with them... I don't want what happened to Linka when she went home on that temporary break or worse what happened when she visited her cousin to happen here as well... _shaking his head to get rid of the memory of both those times. Apart from the kiss he received at the end of her trip home to Russia, he was more than happy to forget the experiences_ ... someone has to protect her... she needs me here... and it will always be me because that's the way it should be. A man should always protect the one he loves..._

__

******************************************************************************************************************************************

well there you go i finaly managed to post the correct chapter! :) and yes you were right amgine! but come on it can only make it better right? but then again..... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

heys guys! thanks everyone for the reviews! everyone is being very nice so cheers as a reward heres the next installment its **much** longer than the other 2 chapters, so my advice pee now while you can! :)

one thing though there is a section that the way I've written it I've had to put the initial of the person saying it before their sentences to try and make it easier to follow.... at least that was the plan!!! good luck, kick back and enjoy!

* * *

The planeteers walked over to the old friends as they chatted animatedly in French, holding one another's hands, touching each others arms and face, marvelling over the changes of the past 6 years. Kwame cleared his throat "Err hmm".

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me, guys I'd like you to meet my friend Chelly. Chelly these are the planeteers" dragging the man over to the group. "Bonjour and welcome to Paris!" said the man with a thick French accent as he shook hands with Kwame and Mati.

A large doe eyed Gi couldn't stop staring up into Chelly's piercing blue eyes and charismatic smile. Realising she was staring quickly spoke "Th- thank you Chelly, and hi... it's lovely to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise Gi and please call me Michele nobody but Angel has called me Chelly since I was 7" kissing the back of Gi's hand. Gi gave a soft involuntary squeal of delight at the attention which she covered by clearing her throat. Kwame rolled his eyes and looked over at Wheeler as he approached the group, the initial shock of finding out Chelly's identity wearing off.

"Angel?" Gi said giving Linka a questioning look.

"It's a funny stor... ow!" Chelly started to say before Linka jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and quickly interrupted him. "It's just a name Chelly sometimes calls me"

Wheeler scoffed at this comment ... _look at the way_ _she's acting, all giggly and happy...was Linka blushing? Why would she blush over a nickname... although it did describe her perfectly... She never blushes when I call her babe. Why would it make her blush? Is it referring to something more meaningful between them? I mean 'babe' and 'yankee' started out as jibes, just another way to annoy each other... well for Linka at least she was babe to me from word go... but now we use them as pet names... terms of endearment... something that no one else has but us... was it the same with them?... why does he keep hugging her?... if I did anything like that she would hit or push me away... _Not liking all of these unanswered questions Wheeler could feel the jealousy bug rising in the pit of his stomach. He needed to let Chelly know where he stood.

"Now that little miss fawn eyes here..." pointing his thumb in the thoughtful Gi's direction "... is being quiet and thoughtful, I'm Wheeler" squaring his shoulders, he stood taller while slightly puffing out his very well toned chest, he took hold of Chelly's hand he shook it a little more forceful than necessary.

Still shaking Chelly's hand the two men begun to size each other up... _we're about the same height... similar build...what's he smiling at?... according to the Gi-dar he was a good looking man... I suppose he's not that bad... he has those chiselled features and intense blue eyes chicks tend to dig... you can tell why Gi had gone all 7__th__ grade with him... what the hell am I thinking?! Focus here Wheeler! Find out what his plans are for your woman!... _"So... how well do you know Linka?"

"Pretty well I would say" pulling his hand free and draped it across Linka's shoulders giving her a little squeeze.

"Oh, really? And how well is pretty well?"

Casting her fire comrade a warning glare "Wheeler. Behave."

"What? It's just a simple question **babe**, or can't a guy even ask a simple question about your past? I mean you guys don't even speak the same language! " looking pointedly at Linka waiting for her response.

"Of course you can ask but you don't have to ask them like that!"

"It's ok Linka, I'm sure he did not mean anything by it..."

"Of course he did Chelly, you just don't know him like I do"

Ignoring Linka's little outburst Chelly explained how he come to know the beautiful Russian. "Well Wheeler, Linka and I grew up together. My mother is French and my father is Russian. We..." gesturing towards Linka "... lived in the same village, but then my parent's separated when I was 12 and I moved to France to be with my mother, so naturally I have become accustomed to speaking French rather than Russian. But I would see Linka during the holidays I spent with my dad... and we definitely made up for the lost time between visits. Good times, good times..." the sentence drifting off as he reminisced over escapades the two had found themselves in when they were younger. He winked and cast a mischievous smile in Linka's direction, which caused Linka to laugh as she to recalled different adventures the two shared.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess" muttered Wheeler a little surprised at Chelly's honest open answer. "so... you made up for lost time huh babe? Good times huh? Just how gooda times then" he spat out as the jealousy reared its ugly head.

"Oh grow up Wheeler! Why do you always have to do this?! Fine! We were mad passionate lovers that were like a pair of sex bunnies that never stopped! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" retorted Linka throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her point...

Just as Wheeler begun to introduce himself to Chelly, Ma-ti used his power of heart to speak with Gi and Kwame...

_(M) Get ready guys cos here we go again._ _I've gotta say every time those two fight my heart powers get stronger._

_(K )That's because you always talk to us using your powers whenever they fight my friend. _

_(G) No wonder everyone thinks were the quiet ones and all the focus goes to Linka and Wheeler. Maybe we should start acting out more like them... maybe then people would notice us more..._

_(K) Gi, we are all important and acknowledged the same._

_(M) No Kwame, Gi's right. They are my dear friends but it's true. Most media reports focus on them. We may get a side mention, if were lucky..._

_(G) That's because after each brush with death they share a moment but then they go and ruin it. Anyone can see they are madly in love. The media simply come in and catch the end where the sparks are flying and then they fight, ruining the moment. Everyone loves a case of unrequited love... that's it! Kwame... Mati... If I reach 35 and still haven't met someone, one of you will become my Wheeler. Just letting you know ahead of time..._

_(K) I'm sure it will not get to that Gi... you are beautiful, smart and a great girl. Anyone would be crazy not to want you. You will find your... uhh Wheeler as you put it. _

_(G) Thanks Kwame. _Gi smiled over at Kwame.

_(M) Do you want me to stay out of the conversation now because I could try to keep the channel open for..._

_(K) That won't be necessary Mati. I was simply making an observation._

Gi's gaze returned to Michele once more.

_(G) It figures that Linka has a drop dead gorgeous friend that has a striking resemblance to Wheeler. Why is it that Linka always has the hot guys surrounding and mooning over her._

_(M) Don't worry Gi, Linka isn't the only one that has guys mooning all over her isn't that right Kwame._

_(K) What? Oh... yes. Gi, I'm sure you have devoted on-lookers, you just don't know about them. _

The argument between Linka and Wheeler was beginning to escalate and Chelly was slowly backing away from the two quarrelling planeteers to join the others.

_(K) We had best start moving, we have a long flight ahead of us. I need to drop everyone off before I meet Mabutu on his reserve before heading to my village._

_(G) Well prepare yourselves guys. It's going to be a long flight before we drop Wheeler off home!_

_(K) Indeed we are Gi, indeed we are. I have a feeling that the trip with our families may be cut short... for Wheeler at least._

_(G) Oh and me too... I can't leave Michele alone with Linka and Wheeler fighting! It just would not be fair..._

_(M) Of course Gi. That's the only reason you want to cut your trip short._

_(G) Well someone has too Ma-ti, so why not me? Besides, it would be nice to meet a man that could teach me some French. Speaking of Michele... I'm going to go keep him company..._ Gi walked over and begun chatting with Michele while still maintaining the connection.

_(K) Well my friends I think this may need all 3 of us... besides Michele can show us the sights and we can leave those two to fight it out until they get their act together or kill each other._

_(M) They will work it out in time Kwame. Sounds good to me, 2 weeks with the family and then we will finish our holiday here..._

Breaking the connection Mati looked over once more at his blonde and Red haired companions,

Both their jaws set, telling Mati the initial fight was over... for now.

Kwame walked over to Gi and Michele. As he approached he heard Michele saying "... wonderful! There is plenty of room for you all. I can't wait to actually have the chance to meet the planeteers in person and find out if what Angel says is actually true." Giving Linka a meaningful look and winking in her direction.

"Yeah well we can't let Linka have all the fun here." Replied Wheeler as he to approached Gi and the others.

"I'm here to have a good time. I'll do whatever I want while I'm here yankee, I don't need your permission" stated a defiant Linka hers arms across her chest.

"Yeah well don't have a too gooda time like the last two trips you've had alone." Wheeler hadn't meant to bring them up, it was a low blow and he knew it, but he was angry and he had said it before he even realised he had. Wheeler couldn't read the expression on Linka's face, but from the way her jaw and mouth sat he could tell she was about to rip him a new one or was trying not to cry... _maybe I went too far with that... I just want her to be careful..._

Before Linka had a chance to respond the unspoken leader of the group stated "We had best be off my friends. We still have a long journey ahead of us and it's getting late."

"Da, it is, and I think it's about time I had a good time too" staring defiantly at Wheeler purposely trying to provoke a response.

"Linka I didn't..."

"Yes you did Wheeler. It's what you do." Turning away from him she hugged Gi and waved goodbye to the others but purposely ignored Wheeler.

Deflated he watched Linka walk away, arm in arm, with her old friend. Mati placed a calming hand on the American's shoulder as he steered him towards the geo-cruiser. Hearing the loud happy laughter coming from the two retreating figures Wheeler felt his heart sink a little... _why do I keep doing that? Everytime we have a moment and things seem to be going well I get a serious case of foot in mouth syndrome... I want her to have a good time... but I want it to be with me..._ sighing deeply, shoulders sagging, he climbed into the geo-cruiser.

* * *

so how'd ya go? did the Mati using his power part make sense? or are people sratching their heads thinking this girl has gone mad! (well I am mad but thats beside the point!!!) your opinions would be greatly appreciated thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

thanks guys for the really quick reviews! heres a quick little chapter i just whipped up... ive been told I'm being serious and lets face it... i dont do serious! when it comes down to it... im not a very serious person! :) so this is a little less serious... enjoy!

* * *

Two hours into the flight Wheeler leant once again over the pilot's seat and continued to plead his case "Kwame PLEASE turn the cruiser around I need to go back"

"No" Kwame responded with as much authority he could muster.

"Aw c'mon man, you know I need to go back! Remember what happened when she went to Russia? You did the exact same thing but then you came to your senses and took me back. Look how that turned out, if you hadn't turned back there would've been no more Linka."

"That was different we were all worried about her then and she needed a friend to be with her. Whereas this time, she doesn't. Besides, if you do go back right away, you would probably only prove to make things worse because of the state your in right now. You know this, just let things calm down first."

"I AM CALM! Fine then! I didn't want to resort to this but you gave me no choice..." drawing in a deep breath he started "...take me back, take me back, take me back, take me back, take me back, take me back..."

"NO!" looking over his shoulder, the African beginning to lose his temper, yelled at his American friend "I will not turn back! And if you don't shut up I'll lock you in the holding compartment in the back where we detain the crooks till the law enforcement can take care of them!"

Wheeler squared his shoulders, giving his friend a defiant glare he continued "...take me back, take me back, take me back, take me... hey!" before he had a chance to react, Kwame had switched the cruiser to auto pilot. Jumping out from the pilot seat he took hold of his friend by the arm. "Mati a little help please."Mati leaped out of his seat grabbing Wheeler by the other arm. They eventually managed to overpower the young firecracker and dragged him kicking and screaming in protest, to the back of the cruiser where they locked him in the holding section, closing it in so it became sound proof.

Using his ring power Mati spoke to the American ..._Sorry Wheeler but you gave us no choice._

Gi shocked by her companion actually following through with his threat asked "Don't you think that was a little extreme Kwame."

Looking pointedly at his co-pilot he asked "Did you honestly want to spend the rest of the trip home listening to him carrying on like that?"

Nodding her head as if to say 'good point', she looked over at Mati who was looking quite uncomfortable. "Are you all right Mati? You know it's for his own good right?" "It's not that Gi... it's just that his language is quite... colourful at the moment and I can't break the connection..." Mati squirmed in his seat "...he's **really** not happy with us at all!"

Turning back to the navigational equipment Gi calculated the distance left. "It's ok Mati he'll cool down eventually, just try and think of something else till then."

Looking at the monitor, linked to the camera in the holding section, Kwame could see the actions that went with the language. Pressing a button he spoke to their captured friend "My friend if I were you I would stop trying to use my power to burn through the door, you know its fire proof, and please stop mooning us, there is a lady present."

Knowing Kwame was right and that they weren't going to let him out. The firey redhead pulled up his pants before plonking himself on the floor, still staring daggers at the camera he provided his friends with a lovely hand gesture to show just how much he appreciated their actions.

* * *

Linka looked up at her old friend, stunned by the proposal he just made her, she had to made sure she heard right. "You..."

"Yep"

"and... me?"

"Yep"

"But I thought..."

Laughing Chelly took hold of Linka's hands "Come on Linka don't sound so shocked, you had to have known... right? I mean of course it was you, it always was going to be you."

"I don't know... I mean a lot has happened between..." attempting to move away Chelly tightened his grip on her wrist, pulling her back toward him.

"Admit it Linka, you know deep down in your heart that you want too. Why else would you have come here?"

"I know Chelly... but it's crazy! We can't just... I mean we need to plan these things... it can't just be done on a whim... can it?" looking at her oldest dearest friend the memories they shared together flashed through her mind. Her life was so much simpler back then. Her thoughts then turned to another much more complex time... and person, Wheeler... _what would he do if I did this... well actually I know exactly what he'd do... _all of a sudden his parting words came back to her, _they still hurt as much as they had when he said them, he hadn't meant them too... but still... they did..._ Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of Wheeler, she looked into Chelly's eyes _...he has always trusted and believed in me... never questioning my motives... he has always made me so happy... I owe it to him... I owe it to myself... _

"Linka, if you truley love me you wouldn't have to think for so long."

"That's emotional blackmail and you know it!" ..._maybe it was just because of where we are and that's why I'm considering it or maybe it's simply because it is exactly what I want... no... it's what I __**need**__ in my life right now... I know what I need to do... _taking a deep breath she smiled up at him "Ok. Yes. I will."

"Seriously?! You had me so worried there for a second! Oh my! This is great! You don't know just how happy you've made me!" picking the Russian up in his arms he begun to spin her around.

Both laughing, they started to make plans for what lay ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

hey there I've FINALLY had a chance to sit down for long enough to write something down! sorry it has taken so long but those fires certainly did quite a number around here, plus starting back at uni with so many assignments!!! well in typical fashion I prioritised and went with this story over the main project due next week that ive yet to start :) but lets face it L & W will always win!

and sorry about the posting then deleting of the chapter but i forgot to write this little speel! :) enjoy i hope you like it!

* * *

Wheeler ran through the streets of Paris, wishing the flight hadn't taken so long, as he was now going to be late. If Gi hadn't slipt up and given it away, he would never have known until it was too late. He looked at his watch again. He had 5 minutes to get to the church. _I've got to get there in time to stop Linka from making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying Michele. Oh god... __Linka married_... his whole body went cold at the thought of it. He rounded the street corner and ran into a fallen trash can with its contents spread over the side walk. He hit the ground hard. Winded, he slowly dragged himself to his feet... _damn polluters! The Planeteers really need to teach these people to recycle more efficiently... come on Wheeler __**focus**_! Just as he looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, the church bells rung to signify the starting of the ceremony.

_I'm not gonna make it.._.

He bit back the feeling of dread that was rising in the pit of his stomach and picked up his pace as he dodged people in the busy streets. He could see the church now, sitting on the other side of the road, so close and yet so far away. Taking a deep breath he cut through the busy traffic, narrowly escaping being hit as a car swerved to miss him. He sprinted up the steps to the church doors, flinging them open and he ran inside.

As he stood just inside the church doors he could see Linka standing at the alter, wearing the most beautiful ivory dress that clung to her sensual curves in all the right places and fell softly from her hips to settle on the ground at her feet. There was a stream of light filtering through the stained glass window behind the couple, bathing Linka in a soft yellow glow, making her look angelic and even more beautiful than usual. Before Wheeler had a chance to speak he heard the words he tried so hard to prevent from being said. "...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He could feel his heart breaking as he watched Linka gaze lovingly up at Michele as he leant forward to celebrate their union....

"ARGHHHH!" Wheeler screamed as he sat up in his bed, the beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face and down his back. "A dream... it was just a dream" he told himself, raking his hands over his face. He looked up when he heard the floorboards creak in his doorway to find his mum Kathy, standing there looking at him, worry etched on her face.

"Wheeler honey, are you ok? I heard you scream." she asked as she wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her body before sitting down on the edge of his bed "What happened this time?" Sighing he looked at the attractive older woman her hair a vibrant red in the early morning light as she leant forward and stared intently at her son.

"She got married this time ma."

"Well at least it's not like the other dreams you've had about her. What have they been so far? She's become addicted to drugs, been pregnant and had 8 children, she left you lot to return home to Russia, she fell into a mineshaft and became trapped... oh and my personal favourite she turned out to be a man."

"Yeah right... they were just dreams... never happened in real life at all... but this was way worse than all of those combined! Expect maybe the guy one... that was just weird" covering his face with his pillow he fell back on the bed letting out a low groan of frustration. Patting his hand she spoke softly trying sooth him as she had done so many times when he was a little boy. "Honey, you have been home for almost a week now and every night you've woken up and screamed the house down. Mrs Reynolds next door actually asked me if we had a niece staying with us that was having night terrors or something."

Pulling the pillow off his face he sat up to face his mum "Hey! I do not scream like a girl! I just..."

"Actually son you really do..." his father appeared in his doorway "...Phil from across the hall asked me if I had a mistress in here and I was having my wicked way with her."

"Gee thanks pops for that incredibly disturbing image." Rubbing his temples with his fingers he tried to stop the images forming in his head.

"Don't worry, I told him it was just your mother and I experimenting." His dad flashed a devilish grin and a wink in his wife's direction.

"Gross dad!" throwing him a disgusted look "...That's just wrong on so many levels!"

"What? I had to tell him something! I couldn't have him spreading a rumour around that I have a pansy for a son now could I?"

"Well if ya didn't want people to think I'm a pansy whyd ya give me such a pansy-ass name then?"

Squaring his shoulders he prepared himself for the frequent re-occurring argument he had with his son "Janis is a good strong name! Your grandpa wore it proudly and so did his grandfather and the one before him. It's not my fault if people pronounce it with a 'J' instead of the 'Y' sound it's meant to be, so suck it up son."

Kathy was all too familiar with the signs of when an argument was about to break out. They both gained a defiant stance, puffing out their chests and gained a determined set of the chin. They looked so much alike... both of them are as stubborn as a mule and each other. She needed to distract them before a fight could begin. She once again patted the back of her son's hand, while glaring at her husband. "Leave the poor boy alone Derek, you know he's upset and now is not the time to be telling him about our sex life... even if it is fantastic."

"Eww geez Ma! What did I just say to pops, huh? Aww great. Now I'm getting even more disturbing images! I think I'm literally gonna barf... You know what, if your gonna keep telling me things like this then just go away. I'm fine. So just forget it... you wouldn't understand anyway." He flopped onto the bed once again and faced the wall away from his parents.

"Oh honey, we're sorry we're just trying to take your mind off your problems."

"Ma a little advice, that ain't the way to do it!"

"We didn't mean to upset you anymore than you already are. We get it. You're just worried about your... g-urr... frie.. umm Linka. Have you spoken to her since leaving her in France." Wheeler had told his mum what had happened with Linka shortly after arriving home, she could always tell when something was wrong with him.

Turning over he glanced at his mum to make sure she was being serious. "Yeah, I spoke to her the day after I got here to apologise. She said it was ok and that she knew I was just being me and shooting off my big mouth before thinking... again... but still she just seemed so distant. She started to tell me something but then she changed her mind and quickly hung up on me. Since then I've only gotten her voice mail. She's sent a few vague SMS's about her trip but that's it. It's just not like her at all! Then I spoke with Gi to see if maybe Linka was still just pissed with me. But even Gi was being a bit vague and avoiding answering some of my questions. Gi is the gossip of the group, if you want to know anything about anything you go to her and even she's holding out on me! I just... I just want to make sure Linka's ok" he ended with an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms in the air to emphasise the fact.

"So it's just you wanting to make sure your friend is ok, and has nothing to do with this girly- boy **Michelle **and making sure he doesn't steal your woman right?" his dad posed the question more as a statement.

"It's not like that pops... it's just that well... I don't know..." looking at his ring he quietly added "...I guess maybe a little..."

"Ignore your father darling he's just stirring you."

"No Kathy. This needs to be settled once and for all, so **we** can get some peace and quiet around here, and the boy can finally grow a pair and admit how he really feels and do something about it." Never being one to show emotions or really encouraging them, especially with his son, Derek squared his shoulders once again and looked at his son. "How much do you love her?"

"What? How did you... I never said anything..."

"Ha! You don't have to say anything boy. Every time you even think of her, let alone mention her name you get that goofy grin of yours and a dreamy look in your eyes! Really it's kind of sickening to watch... anyway the point is it's a fact. Like your hair is red and for some reason you insist on being a planeteer. It's in your blood. It's just part of who you are." Both Wheeler and Kathy stared at the older man surprised at such a touching speech coming from him. "So son... how much do you love her?"

"With all my heart, and before you say it's a pansy thing to say pops hear me out..."

"You would only be a pansy if you didn't admit it darling" Kathy hugged her son after his heartfelt declaration of love.

"Umm... thanks... I think."

"Your mothers right son. Well then, what are you still doing here? Go get her. Your mother and I understand. Young love and all that crap..."

Wheeler jumped out of bed and begun pulling on his clothes. Finally pulling on his pants he turned to his dad "Thanks ... and pops you should probably think about investing in a robe or at least some new PJ's, those boxers leave absolutely nothing to the imagination."

Clapping him on the shoulder he gave his son a mischievous smile with a twinkle in his eye "You think this is revealing? You should see what your mother is wearing under that robe of hers"

Wheeler looked at his mum as she readjusted her robe to be make sure it covered her body and then back to his dad "now **that's** just wrong!" shaking his head to get rid of the images that were reforming in his head, he ran out into the living room to find his phone so he could call Kwame and to escape his parent's laughter.

* * *

so what do you think of his name? i had to be different :p i saw it in the baby name book while i was with a couple trying to choose a name. oddly enough they didn't pick it for there son... go figure :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update, some of you were starting to make me feel a bit guilty for only reading them and not adding to my own... cough cough louise cough cough ;p ... but I FINALLY got a spare minute in between assignments to sit down to write this chapter. I hope it makes up for it and its a bit longer as well :) So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Linka sat looking over the rim of the steaming cup of coffee warming her hands at her phone sitting on the kitchen counter. It once again sung a tune, alerting her to an incoming message. The melody was one of her own that she composed while watching the American Bald Eagle during an earlier trip to America with the planeteers. Wheeler had surprised her by setting it as the message tone on her phone. He really _was a sweet guy... when he wasn't being a hot headed jerk that is!.._. Sighing she picked up her phone and read the message.

'_Hey babe just checkin in again. Havn't heard from u in a while, busy enjoyin urself i'm guessin. Don't have 2 much fun without me. Chat 2 u soon :) W x'_

Linka smiled at the message, it was the third message she had gotten from him that morning, he never did pay attention to the time. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him... it was killing her not talking to him. She needed time, and she just didn't want to tell him what was going on... not yet anyway. Let things cool down a bit first. It would only make things more awkward than they already were. She should probably message him back, if she didn't he would call her and that would be even harder to ignore.

'_Hey yankee having fun. Never could have 2 much fun without u ;) chat soon. L x'_

She put down her phone and poured some coffee for Chelly as she heard him making his way up the corridor towards the little kitchen.

"Bonjour, how's my favourite girl this morning?" leaning down he planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek as she handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Good and you?"

"Fantastic now" taking a long sip of the strong brew. He watched his blonde friend over the rim of the cup. _She's got that look again and keeps staring at her phone...that can mean only one thing. That American yankee boy... _

"What's he done now?"

"What? Who?" pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know who. The yankee."

Sighing Linka put down her cup "Nothing. He's just sent me another message that's all."

"He's missing you" clearing his throat he tried to add casually "...and from the looks of it, you miss him too."

_I've never been able to lie to Chelly... just don't look him in the eye and maybe he won't notice... _Avoiding his gaze she absent-mindedly ran a finger around the rim of the cup "I haven't really thought about him that much to be perfectly honest."

"So, all of those messages between you two... that's not thinking about him. And there's nothing going on between the two of you?" he gave her a disbelieving look.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between us, were just good friends" she said a little too quickly. _Why do people keep asking me that_?

"Oh. Of course... **good** friends. Gotcha" giving the Russian a wink

"What? NO! No. Just friends like I am with the others."

She cast another glance at the phone and fiddled with her left earlobe. A dead give away. Chelly sighed ..._LIAR!_ S_he's got it worse than I thought! She has been here for 2 days and she may not realise it but she mentions that man at least twice every hour if not more! ...Ok, I need to cheer her up before her rain hits my parade! I just want her to be happy... She deserves to be happy... but right now she is looking more miserable than ever..._ _damn that yankee!_

Beginning to get annoyed he needed to take action "That's it!" putting down his cup with a thump, splashing the liquid on the counter. He reached across the counter and grabbed Linka's cup, doing the same.

"Hey! I was still drinking that!" She looked at him a little surprised by the sudden movement.

"We need to get you to forget that man. Or otherwise you'll just stay here, moping around the place watching your phone all day and we won't get anything done in time!"

"I'm not watching my phone and I'm not moping around! I'm just occasionally glancing at my phone and looking thoughtful." She retorted weakly.

Chelly rolled his eyes and challenged the blonde "Oh really? So if I take your phone and hide it from you for a day, you won't miss it?"

She raised her chin rising to the challenge ..._YES! Yes of course I would miss it! What if he called or sent another message and I wasn't here to answer it... I don't want Wheeler to think I'm in trouble again... he's right. I do have a knack for getting into trouble when I'm on holiday. I don't want him to worry about me..._ "No, I wouldn't miss it at all" she replied coolly.

"Ok then" calling her bluff he grabbed her phone and took off down the corridor before she could voice her objections. He had been gone for a while and Linka was beginning to wonder where he disappeared to and where he would hide her phone. Reappearing in the kitchen doorway, phoneless, he walked over to Linka and grabbed her hands, flashing her a smile that makes you want to say yes to anything "Come with me, I know what will cheer you up and bring back that beautiful smile of yours."

* * *

He led her across town to a beautiful large old building that, in a former life, had once been a church before it had been remodelled. He pushed open the door and pulled Linka inside. The inside still maintained the elegance of the old structure of exposed wooden beams and stained glass windows, but Chelly gave it new life by combining a mixture of reds, greens, blues and purples. They joined the different sections beautifully, making it warm and inviting. It looked nothing like the house of worship it had once been.

Chelley turned to look at Linka, his arms spread out to gesture around the room "So here we are. This is it." Chelly looked to his right "I'll be back in a second". Linka, not noticing his departure, continued to take in the beautiful stained glass windows and the colour scheme, while walking around the open floor. She was starting to feel the buzz of excitement in the air.

"It's beautiful" she muttered to no one in particular. Hearing the sound of clinking glasses, she walked in the direction of the bar setup in the opposite corner. The bar looked glorious in purples and blues with chrome trimming and red vinyl barstools. Chelly was talking to the young woman who was putting glasses onto the shelves. Linka could speak French fluently but at the moment she could barely keep up with what Chelly was saying he was so excited. The lovely brunette behind the counter obviously could as she nodded, answering his question before smiling over at Linka.

"Linka I would like you to meet Madeline. Madeline this is Linka the goddess and my saviour... since you decided to go horseback riding and break your leg."

"Oh, how rude of me to inconvenience you Michele by having my boyfriend take me away for a romantic getaway." Throwing the tea towel she was using to wipe the glasses at Michele she turned to face Linka. "Welcome Linka! And thank you so much for filling in for me I know it's short notice, and a lot to ask of you but of course this..." gesturing towards the plaster cast on her broken leg "...had to happen right now before opening night!"

"It is my pleasure" the blonde returned the smile "It has been awhile since I've danced professionally but how could I say no to this" grabbing Chelly's chin while he gave the girls the puppy dog eyes and the pouty pitiful look.

"I hear you sing beautifully as well"

Brushing off the praise Linka looked away "well I guess I'm an ok singer, better than some I guess" smiling at the image that popped into her mind of a certain American singing tunelessly along with his favourite songs.

"She has the voice of an angel Madeline! Simply amazing!" smiling adoringly at his old friend. Linka could feel her cheeks begin to heat up at the praise. She never was one to gloat, at least not too much about things she was good at. "Like I said I'm ok, Chelly is just exaggerating"

"From what I've heard I'd say he was pretty much spot on. Anyway I hear that you're a planeteer that must be so much fun, I've always wanted to meet you guys. Are any of the others going to be joining us for opening night?"

"No" "Yes" Linka and Chelly said simultaneously.

Linka turned to her friend "What! What do you mean yes?!"

Looking uncomfortable he paid a little too much attention to the glass he was wiping over as he tried to act as if it was no big deal "oh, didn't I mention that? Yeah... well when I took your phone to hide it, Gi called."

Madeline looked between the two and could see an argument brewing and she quickly dismissed herself saying she was going in search for more glasses. Saying goodbye to Madeline, Linka turned to Chelly and stood with her hands on her hips shooting him a '_I want the truth mister_' stare, she waited for the details to just how much he told her friend. ..._I love Gi like a sister, but she simply couldn't keep a secret! She would tell Wheeler then he would come here with the idea that she did in fact have something going on with Chelly... and when he saw her dancing it would only make it worse! She was going to be dancing the samba, it's all lustful and touchy... in his eyes it would only make his accusations seem more real_... _ok take a deep breath and hear what he has to say it might not be that bad..._"And?"

"Can she sing?"

"Actually yes she can and she loves doing it, especially karaoke. Why?" very dubious in answering, fearing the response.

"Oh good, because I kinda told her what was happening and she wants to sing here on opening night. She's quite an eager girl that one... How fantastic is that! The dance floor here..." gesturing to where Linka had stood earlier admiring the windows, then he pointed to the corner where the area held a slightly enclosed room with tables and chairs "...and over there will be the karaoke section. My karaoke dance bar is going to be a hit!" overjoyed he grabbed Linka and begun to spin her around, ignoring her protests, he begun to practice some of the dance moves, mostly out of excitement but also to distract her from yelling at him.

Linka tried to protest about Gi and the dancing, but she couldn't stay mad at Chelly for long. After a few spins around the dance floor Linka had danced away her anger. _Look at how happy Chelly is... how could I say no to Gi joining us now? I'll call her and explain that I don't really want the guys to watch me dance, she'll understand that... besides it will be fun. I could even teach Gi some dance moves she could use on Kwame it's about time those two got their act together.._. Smiling up at Chelly "Ok Gi can join us. But, not the boys they won't let me forget it! Kwame and Mati for the moves involved and Wheeler for who I'm doing them with!"

"Oh?... Really?... You wouldn't want all your planeteer friends here more moral support?"

"No. It'll be bad enough with Gi watching me! I don't know how I'd go with having all four here!"

"Oh.. ok then... well just so you know I think you would be fine" Chelly shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other and avoided the blonde's stare.

Crossing her arms over her chest she bore holes in the side of his skull trying to work out what he had done "Chelly... what did you do?"

"Nothing! I promise you I did nothing!" He backed away, out of swinging distance from the blonde, before continuing "...well... I may have mentioned to Gi that you might have wanted all of the planeteers to be here on opening night..."

* * *

Mati sat beside the Sharman at the banquet being held in Mati's honour when he all of a sudden he was hit with an overwhelming surge of rage coming in waves from his ring. The image of his Russian companion sprung to mind and although he couldn't quite hear or understand what she was saying, he knew exactly what she meant by them. Blushing at what he believed to be quite colourful language in Russian and French and the images they conjured, he shook his head as he tried to refocus on the dance that had been created in his honour by his tribe.

* * *

so there you go :) I hope it was worth the wait and answered some of the questions about what Linka has gotten herself into :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know I know it's been a while but as some of the other CP writers have so subtly pointed out (yeah you know who you are! ;p) my story is about to be bumped from the first page and well I couldn't have that now could I! Also thanks to this blasted chest infection I actually had time to sit down ignore everything else and start to "recoop" by adding to this story.  So hopefully this'll make up for the lack of writing these last few months  oh well here we go! Enjoy!

Chelly just stood there taking the abuse that he'd expected would come once she found out about her friends coming to watch her dance. Trying to lighten the mood he jokingly said "Geez Linka, do you kiss your grandmuska with that mouth?" He quickly threw up his hands to surrender after she shot him a venomous look.

Sighing, Linka sat down on one of the bar stools and begun to do some deep breathing exercises Mati had taught her to help calm herself down. After a few minutes she looked up at Chelly who just stood there watching her not wanting to move, afraid of the wrath that might start up again if he did. "Oh Chelly why'd you have to go and invite them all here" sighing again she went into damage control mode, the same one she used on missions when a major disaster had occurred.

"I **need** my phone. I need to call Gi and stop her from telling the guys." She looked Chelly straight in the eye letting him know how serious she was "Can you please get me my phone"

Knowing it was best not to remind her right now of the little bet they made about her not lasting 24 hours without using her phone, he reached into the lower pocket of his cargo pants to reveal Linka's phone. He handed it to her with a small smile "here you go"

Glaring at him she snatches her phone to her chest hugging it tightly "you had my phone on you the whole time?"

"Well yeah I thought since your a planeteer you may need it to contact one of the others, also its the one place you wouldn't have looked..." giving her a cheeky smile he added daringly "...besides I didn't think you could go the full 24 hours without checking to see who's been calling you."

Scoffing she replied "yeah well I guess you were right on that one" She stood up and begun to pace the floor in front of Chelly as she waited impatiently for Gi to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" came the happy singsong voice of her Asian friend

"Gi! Boshe moi, I did not think you were going to answer!" Linka let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding until she heard Gi's voice.

"Hey Linka what's going on? Everything ok? You sound really str..."

"Have you spoken with the guys yet?" Linka cut in straight to the point, she didn't have time, not if she had call and explain to the others, or more importantly Wheeler.

"Nooo, not yet..." came the response, cautiously slow and reeking of suspicion "...I left a message for Kwame and I couldn't get a hold of Mati..."

"What about Wheeler?" Linka cut in.

"I thought you would've... Linka... have you been drinking?"

"So you haven't spoken with him?" Linka ignored the question and could feel herself tense all over waiting for Gi's answer.

"Linka what are you on? Maybe you should cut back on the coffee or something you're sounding really high strung!"

"Gi! Please just tell me have you spoken to Wheeler?"

"No... I thought you would have told him" Gi had never heard her friend sound this neurotic

"So you haven't told Wheeler about the dancing or opening night?"

"No I haven't. I thought you were going to... how many times are you going to ask cos the answer going to be the same each time..." Linka stopped pacing. It felt as though she had the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders everything was going to be ok, she flopped into the seat again.

"Oh Gi you don't know just how much I love you right now... and please don't tell any of the boys, that includes Kwame"

Gi took a second before answering; she wanted to ask why Linka felt she had to keep hiding part of her life away from the rest of them, but now wasn't the time to ask so instead she said

"OK... and Linka, are you sure you haven't been drinking?"

"No Gi I have not been drinking..." rolling her eyes at her friend's accusation and swatting at Chelly as he laughed at her response "...so when will you be arriving?"

"Oh I'm actually organising the flight right now, I was going to get Kwame to come and pick me up in the morning but since it will be only me... probably lunchtime tomorrow if I can get the flight I want"

"That sounds great... Gi, I need you to promise me something"

"Umm... Ok... what is it?"

"Can you please promise me that you won't mention any of this to the boys"

Gi thought for a moment she was sure Linka would take it to mean that Gi had to think if she could really keep this a secret, when really it was to ponder why Linka felt she couldn't trust her or the boys enough to let them see less of the cool and harsh Linka, and more of the happy-go-lucky Linka that she very rarely shows. "...I promise I won't say a thing"

"Good, let me know when your flight gets in" she let out the breath she was holding

"Will do"

"And Gi..." her voice softening to show she truly meant it "...thanks, I really appreciate it".

"What? Ignoring and keeping secrets from the boys and having something that only we know about. Isn't that what friends are for? Besides it sounds like fun!" laughing as she said it.

They both smiled down the phone. They said their goodbyes and signed off. Linka felt a little light headed, but since she kept holding her breath throughout the conversation it didn't surprise her.

Gi looked down at the phone in her hand and let out a long slow deep breath. Wow that phone call was intense! She placed the phone on the table next to her as she clicked the 'pay here' button on the ticket she just purchased for the express flight to France that she wanted. She noticed she couldn't wipe the smile off her face... She was going to France. Correction, she was going to sing and dance with **French** men in France! She just had to do one thing first. She took a deep and picked up the phone again and dialled Kwame's number... she couldn't tell Linka she'd already spoken with him, she was sure if she did her friend would've jumped down the line and strangle her! "Hey Kwame just me again there's been a change in the plan..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So whatcha think? Worth still being on the front CP homepage??? 


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise! I originally had this with the other chapter but I thought it made it too long so I broke it up. This ones nice and short so a quick read :) Also I thought I'd be nice and continue to "recoop" by posting this now... and before I decide to change it yet again!... I think it's as good as its gonna get and hopefully will sustain you all for a few more weeks till at least December... damn report! Anyway I hope that the jumping back and forth with Linka and then Wheeler is making some form of sense! Anyway hope you like it 

***************************************************

A sleep ridden greeting crackled across the line "Hello?"

"Good, Kwame my man you're awake!"

"Wheeler? Is that you?" Asked the half awake Earth planeteer as he rolled over onto his back

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" stated the red head as if his friend should have already known it was him on the line.

"Well considering the time of course it could only be you calling... what's up?" he could feel himself ready to doze off again.

There was a pause before Wheeler answered unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice "...have you heard from the girls lately"

Kwame suddenly very awake sat up "Urr.. no I haven't... have you?"

"No, that's why I thought I'd call you. See if you've heard from 'em... Linka's ignoring my calls, and avoiding answering my questions... but Gi... I mean Gi can't ignore her phone it's like her lifeline... I've just got a bad feeling my man..."

"Wheeler we had best not jump to conclusions I'm sure they're just busy" trying to calm his friend he spoke softly as he flipped on his bedside light.

Kwame had to admit the fact that Gi hadn't been answering her phone or messages since the last time they spoke before heading off to Paris, similar thoughts were beginning to form in his head as well. Even though he knew exactly what they were up too, it didn't help set the young African's overactive imagination at ease.

"When have you ever known Gi not to answer her phone? Or Linka to have a safe holiday **alone** for that matter?"

Kwame thought of the time when the girls were kidnapped during a mission by Sly Sludge. If it hadn't been for Gi not answering her phone they wouldn't have realised so soon and then who knows what would have happened to them... and of all the things that had happened to Linka on her trips away just made Kwame cringe. That girl had trouble plastered on her forehead when she was alone.

"True... Linka doesn't seem to have a good reputation for having safe holidays and Gi would have to be on her death bed or be in serious trouble not to be answering her phone..." Shaking his head trying to see sense again and stopping Wheeler's absurd thoughts taking root in his mind he added "...No, no I'm sure they're fine we can't let our imaginations run away from us here"

"Kwame my man I don't like this... what if Scum got a hold of 'em or Plunder... who knows what's happening to them right now?!" the images flowing through his mind was causing Wheeler's to pace around the small lounge room and he stubbed his toe on the couch causing him to shout out. "Damn it!" among other choice words.

Mistaking the outburst to be about the girls and wanting to reassure his friend he said "Come on Wheeler, it'll be ok they'll be fine... I mean they're together so at least they won't be alone, that's got to be a good thing, right?"

"Huh? What do mean together?" his throbbing toe forgotten "How do you know they're together? Do you know something I don't?"

The American was listening intently waiting for a response, he could've sworn he could hear a string of muffled swearing coming across the crackling line. "Kwame? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here Wheeler"

"Well spill, don't leave me hangin'! If you know something please tell me, cos currently I have an image of them being suspended over a vat of toxic gunk that's about to turn them into one big mutant that we will have to start calling Ginka... do you really want me to think that!"

"Can't you just trust me when I say I'm sure they're fine?"

"Kwame you know me I'm like a dog with a bone, I ain't gonna drop it." sighing and raking his hand through his already dishevelled hair he added "please Kwame I just need to know our girls are ok"

"Wheeler I can't I promised..."

"I'm dyin' here dude! Don't leave me hangin'..." Wheeler tried his best pleading voice knowing it worked every time on the girls and praying it'd work on his friend as well.

"Well... ok but you haven't heard any of it from me got it?"

Gi didn't really explain what was happening in Paris in great detail or why suddenly they didn't want the other planeteers to be there and he knew it was best not to ask. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was hurt that Gi wouldn't trust him enough to tell him. He couldn't really tell Wheeler all that much apart from the same brief overview that he had gotten. The boys decided that something was going on and they wanted to know exactly what. Kwame promptly agreed to pick up the American at first light before ringing off. Kwame flopped onto his bed and mumbled into his pillow only imagining what Gi would do to him when she realised what he'd done.

While on another continent the young American ran around the apartment packing up his scattered luggage while working out a plan of what to do when he gets to Paris.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people!

Hopefully you haven't completely forgotten this story! I had a look at my last chapter and it would seem i told a massive lie about having in a new post by mid december (although i didnt give a year.. so technically)... in my defense I have the firm belief that this story is cursed but I remain determined to finish it! 2 dead computers losing the story countless times and over coming a bad case of bugger this with a large dollop of writers block! I present to you the next chapter... and I just want to take a moment to thank Becks thanks for the words dude :)

* * *

The rhythmic beat rippled through Linka's body with each move she made. It had been such a long time since she had last let her hair down and danced like she used to. There was the occasional benefit or an invitation where the Planeteers would make an appearance, but these distinguished parties provided very little dance space, very few of the guests would grace the floor and shuffle around but no one would ever really dance. And Linka promised she wouldn't ever dance in front of anyone again... until now that is.

Wheeler would always try to livin' up the crowd, but would promptly be told to behave in an official manner and usually it was Linka that would say it. Oh Wheeler. Sighing, Linka shook her head and focussed on the task at hand.

"Ok and Step, 2, 3. Smile,2 ,3. Out, 2, 3. In 2, 3. Sexier, 2, 3. Sashay 2, 3. Very good 2, 3. leg up 2, 3 and dip. Very good guys now for the next part what I want..."

Stopping mid- sentence as the music suddenly went dead, Chelly who stood on the small stage and looked down at the couple as they were rehearsing the dance moves.

Amadine stood at the edge of the stage near the sound system supplied the music with her finger hovering over the stop button.

"Time for a break everyone, I've brought lunch" Amadine held up a large wooden basket and grinned at the words of appreciation that came from the group.

Linka smiled up into the soft blue eyes of her dance partner as he quickly helped her into an up-right position.

" Finally! The food's here, I'm starving!" Nick pulled off the small black mask and black hat that were part of his costume for this particular dance.

"_It's called characterisation Linka, we need some theatrics on the night" _Chelly had said.

As Linka removed her own white mask, she couldn't help but compare the eyes to a pair that Linka was missing more than she cared to admit ... _Nick really did look like Wheeler, they were both tall, quite handsome in their own way, well built, both had those beautiful blue eyes that could sucker you into doing just about anything. They both even had the dishevelled haircut, except Nick's hair was a rich golden blonde and not the firey red that always tempted you to run your hand through it to see if it was really hot like a flame... Stop it! Stop thinking about him Linka! Just focus on why your here. To dance, so just dance..._

"Err, Sapsiba Nick" not wanting to appear rude Linka muttered while being lost in her thoughts.

"My pleasure hun" he said with an impish smile, as he threaded his arm around her waist and directed her over towards the food.

Gi was helping Amadine set up the bar with ingredients to make sandwiches and bottles of water for the thirsty crew as Linka and Nick approached.

"Army you are a rounded goddess. Thanks for the food, it looks wonderful" Nick said as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head as a way of saying thanks, while artfully taking a plate from her hand all without taking his eyes off the selection of food.

"Gee thanks Nick, you truly know how to compliment a woman" Amadine said with a wry smile as she handed out plates to everyone.

Linka took the offered plate and cast Nick a look "Mind your manners Nick.."

"Yeah Nick" Chelly had approached and gave the younger man a stern look.

"Thank you, you two. At least someone is considerate to my feelings around here!" Amadine gave her two defenders an appreciative smile.

Giving a cheeky grin Chelly added "Yeah of course I am, I'm going to need to rub your belly later for good luck" the brunette gave Chelly's arm a playful slap which he accepted with good grace.

Looking at Linka and Gi Amadine asked "I walked into that one didn't I?"

Laughing both planeteers nodded as Linka responded "but if it makes you feel any better I think you look beautiful, and you also have an inbuilt hands-free table for a little while"

"Oh you guys are so funny-" The heavily pregnant brunette shot her friends a dirty look which slowly developed into a smug smile before turning to Gi "-as you haven't made any jokes at my expense... yet, Gi you can have your pick of the first song to sing for the karaoke section. "

As Amadine was in charge of the music component the others didn't dare argue with her.

Gi graciously thanked Amadine as she gathered up her provisions and took a seat next to Linka and Nick. Linka was laughing at something Nick was saying and Gi could only see how at ease she appeared at that particular moment, perfect time to drop a few not- so- subtle hints about inviting the boys to join them for opening night that was less than 24 hours away. She would have to work fast.

"This is so much fun Linka thanks so much for asking me to join you." Gi said as Nick left to get more food.

"And I am glad to have you here." Linka smiled at her friend before taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"Everyone here is so lovely" Gi started off saying.

"That they are, I'm very glad you finally got to meet them" Linka honestly told Gi.

"I mean your cousin Amadine is great, Madeline is hilarious and Chelly is just such a special guy... and then there's Nick. He's... quite a guy," Gi started off saying.

"Ah yes Nick. By that you mean, exuberant natured, annoyingly loud, self confessed outrageous flirt." Linka gave Gi a small grin.

"Ah... yeah that's the one-" Gi chose her words carefully, knowing how sensitive she was to certain topics at the moment. She gauged her friend's expression closely as she said her next words. "-does he remind you of anyone?"

Linka took a long drink from her water bottle and would not look Gi in the eye she remained aloof as she knew where Gi was trying to head with this topic, and pleaded ignorance "No, I don't know who you could mean."

"Liar!-" Gi having had to deal with Linka's games since she had arrived, something inside seemed to snap, she slammed her drink on the bar, causing some of the contents to splash onto the counter

"-you know exactly who I'm talking about! And stop pretending you don't! He would love to watch you doing something you love. He would want to be here, to cheer you on and to be a part of your life. Why are you always pushing him away?"

Linka gaped at Gi and her unexpected outburst.

"Oh come on Linka, just admit it. You would love to have Wheeler here, because you love him. I know you and I can see it in your eyes-" with a sweep of her arm Gi gestured to the group that surrounded the bar "-we all can."

Linka cast her eyes over the group, all of who quickly diverted their eyes away a little too late. She realised all her friends had been listening the two planeteers conversation and that they all seemed to agree.

Linka was suddenly encased with overwhelming emotions and best forgotten memories as she placed her plate quickly on the bar counter and hurried away before the tears could start to flow, as she left she said barely above a whisper "you just don't understand... I can't have him thinking any less of me I couldn't handle it, not again."

The group watched Linka walk in the direction of the little courtyard just off the bar area.

Madeline had just hung up the phone and hobbled slowly over to the group and almost bumped into Linka as she quickly walked past her "Oh wow, she really runs hot and cold doesn't she... what's happened now?"

Either no one heard the question or they were ignoring it as they all continued to watch Linka's back disappear through the door.

"Smooth moves Gi, that's the way to do things" Nick said sarcastically as he started to follow after Linka.

"Oh shut up Nick, and sit down! Out of everyone here you're the last person that should go speak with her" Amadine chided giving her best threatening stare that promptly dropped Nick back onto his seat.

"Sorry Gi, I didn't mean that." Nick mumbled a slight pink staining his high chiselled cheek bones.

"Sorry guys, it's just that I thought she would've caved by now- she wants him here so why won't she just admit it?" feeling quite bad about causing her friend such distress Gi slumped back into her chair.

Army, Nick and Chelly all traded a look that Gi and Madeline could not interpret. With a curt nod from Army, Chelly without a word stood up and headed in the direction of the courtyard.

"Come on guys tell me, what did I miss?" Madeline pleaded for someone to fill her in on what she had missed.

"Just me sticking my nose somewhere it doesn't belong... again" Gi was looking very glum at this point.

Army took the plate off the handy baby bump as she stood up and walked over to Gi to squeeze her shoulder "Don't worry Gi. I think we might know why she is acting as she is, and it wasn't anything you've said or done."

"Yeah I bet it's got nothing to do with you and all to do with **him**." Nick added quietly unable to hide the contempt in his voice, his eyes dark lost in what appeared to be a bad memory.

"Who's him? Do you mean Wheeler?" Madeline getting frustrated piped up a little louder this time "Why is no one answering me?"

Gi shrugged not knowing anymore than Madeline did, while the other two exchanged glances each seemingly lost in a memory they both shared. Gi's phone rang breaking the intense moment. As Gi answered the phone, the others turned their gazes to the entrance of the courtyard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the next instalment I was kinda hoping I would have gotten a few more reviews for the last chapter I wrote but hey I guess that happens slightly dissapointing but meh.**

**anyway here's the next bit almost done I think... hope it's too your liking :)**

* * *

Linka walked over to the far corner of the outdoor area and sat heavily on the stone bench burying her head in her hands. She silently watched the tears leave wet almost perfect circles on the newly cleaned ground.

Linka knew she was being irrational, although whenever it came to Wheeler it seemed to be a permanent state of mind. The last time she felt like this for a guy, she almost lost everything and never wanted to have to go through that again.

She was torn. Continue what she had been doing for the last 6 years... love someone but never admit it or give in and risk a broken heart?

It wasn't until Gi's little outburst that it seemed to become clear why she always chose denial over the truth and it boiled down to one person.

A tissue suddenly appeared dangling in front of Linka's face; she accepted it but did not need to look up as she already knew who provided her with it.

"Thanks Chelly" she muttered as she loudly blew her nose.

Chelly sat down on the bench a little up from Linka and casually flung one foot to rest on his knee as he spread his arms along the back of the bench.

"He's not Ivan, you know that right?"

"Da, but he is exactly like him" Linka kept her head in her hands as she spoke.

Chelly gave a little laugh which caused Linka to look up and cast him an evil glare.

"I don't think anyone could be like Ivan, especially that Yankee of yours."

"How would you know? You only met him once and he was so rude to you."

Chelly shrugged "I just do."

Linka didn't bother responding, instead she turned her eyes towards the stained- glass windows.

"Look Linka, what I have to tell you... it's hard for me to say. But I think you should know..." Chelly paused taking a deep breath before continuing "I love you. I always have and probably always will... on some level at least, so you have to listen to what I have to say."

Linka startled by the declaration she turned to her old friend but couldn't find the words to respond "but.. we.. I mean you..."

Chelly held up a hand to silence her and gave a little smile, finding Linka's response amusing

"I know. That boat sailed a long time ago, and I've dealt with it and moved on. But you can't do that with Wheeler."

"Ship"

"Huh, what's a ship?" Chelly gave Linka a confused look, not understanding what she was talking about.

"The saying, it's 'that ship has sailed', not boat. Sorry, I'm used to Wheeler correcting me all the time. Very rarely do I get to do it to someone else" Linka informed him.

He gave a little laugh "See? You just proved my point. If you didn't truly care for the guy, you wouldn't keep finding some way of bringing him into the conversation."

"Loving the Yankee isn't my problem" she cast her eyes down again as another tear slid down her cheek.

"He isn't Ivan and this isn't high school and it's certainly not our little home town of Kashin. I know that ublyudok hurt you and believe me when I say if I could've changed what happened I would have."

Anger flashed into those pretty blue-green eyes as she spun to face Chelly

"Ivan almost destroyed my life! I know I'm being over dramatic, but he said he loved me. How could anyone who claims to love someone do something like that?"

Chelly sat there in silence and waited for Linka to continue, but she retreated into the bad memories that were truly a living nightmare.

_Ivan was one the popular guys at school, good looking, charismatic, athletic, an outrageous flirt and what Linka thought at the time, a genuinely nice guy. He knew Linka was very straight down the line but he claimed that's what he liked about her. He also quite liked the idea of dating a girl that knew her way around a dance floor and therefore he assumed the bedroom, but that thought he kept to himself._

_He became quite possessive of Linka. He would watch her practise dancing and each time he did, unbeknownst to Linka, Ivan become excessively jealous, he would threaten or with his posse would often beat up Chelly if Ivan thought he was putting his hands in places that were 'Ivan's territory'._

_It came to the point where Ivan propositioned Linka almost forcing her into something she didn't want to do. Building up the courage she told him no and refused his advances. His jealousy and bruised ego kicked in, claiming she wouldn't be with him because she was sleeping with her dance partner, despite knowing that it was far from the truth. _

_Although, rumours can be ugly things. _

_Sordid stories about Linka and her 'extra- curricular activities' quickly circulated around the school and were past around to the gossips of the town to ensure it would spread further and quicker in a shorter period of time. _

_It was a small town with high morals and virtue was a respected notion. As Linka's family was highly recognised and well respected in the community, any whisper of controversy spread like wild fire. _

_The unsavoury stories took on a life of their own, as they were embellished with each telling. Ranging from Linka and Chelly using 'dance practice' as an excuse for the couple to be intimate on school grounds - to Linka being pregnant but to prevent falling from grace she had it 'dealt' with. _

_When the last particular story reached the school principal, a strict catholic, Linka was pulled into the office suspended for 3 weeks for 'her acts', which happened to be during examination preparation classes and was forbidden to compete or practice dancing. If she showed up on school grounds she was threatened with expulsion, which would result in her failing her school year, jeopardising her almost perfect academic record._

_As she walked around the town square the older women who once looked at Linka with respect, would now simply look at her with disgust and would cross the road to avoid her and her family. Some of the kids from school and older men would spit at her as she walked by. They were ostracised from the close net community. It went as far as Linka being asked to leave the Sunday church mass. _

_It had been a living hell for Linka and as a result of missing classes and the teachers refusing to help her catch up, she missed out on receiving a much needed scholarship for her to receive the tertiary education she desperately wanted. If it weren't for the strong will and love of her beloved family and close friends all standing up for her honour, Linka knew without a doubt she would not have made it through the ordeal in one piece. _

_All of this came from one jealous act of someone she loved and who claimed to love her in return._

_Wheeler could become quite jealous and at times irrationally so. She had seen it on many occasions. He would never do something like this to her, she was sure that he wouldn't... but that's what she thought about Ivan. _

_She loved Wheeler, she couldn't deny that. But was it enough?... _

"Are you back yet?"

Chelly's voice penetrated her thoughts, causing Linka to blink a few times as she regained focus and slowly came out of her thoughts.

"He wouldn't do that. He has no malice bone in his body and you know that" he gently added.

Linka could feel her heart beat faster, as her breathing started to become shallow and faster causing her to feel dizzy.

Grabbing the back of her head Chelly forced it between her legs and instructed her to take slow deep breaths.

"I can't Chelly, I just can't" she begun to weep as the pent up anguish begun to flow.

The muscle in Chelly's jaw tightened and his heart restricted as he placed a kiss on her temple. Pulling her close, he held her until he could no longer feel the shaking of her shoulders and the sobbing ebbed.

Having no idea how long they had been outside for they decided to slowly make their way back inside. Having collected the keys from Chelly, Linka headed back to his apartment.

Chelly walked her out to the front of street and watched her walk along the footpath, once she turned the corner and was out of sight he walked back inside and over to the bar.

"Can I have the phone? I need to make a call" the determined look on Chelly's face stopped Madeline from asking any probing questions, Amadine already had the phone in her hand, she held it out to him and gave a small nod of approval.

With a grim look he gave a gruff "thanks" as he started dialling the number.


	11. Chapter 11

**Short and sweet and since I'm here I thought I'd better post it now... who knows when I'll be back! :)**

* * *

Wheeler looked in awe at his flight companion, before he started to laugh.

"I knew it! Ha! I told Mati and he wouldn't believe me, Linka did though, she had a hunch much longer than I did." Slapping his knee he laughed some more.

Kwame shot Wheeler an irritated glare "Gee thanks Wheeler for the support! So much for the 'I promise I won't laugh Kwame'. You can be a real jerk sometimes"

"Nah, come on Kwame my man that's great news... and about time too if you ask me" Wheeler gave his friend a playful slap on the back and a lopsided grin.

"As it is with you my friend" Kwame gave his friend one of his naturally dazzling smiles.

They flew in companionable silence. Suddenly 'I can't fight this feeling' by Journey begun to fill the cabin. Wheeler pulled out his phone out of his pocket and glanced at his friend.

"I thought the song summed up what we're doing right now quite nicely" with another impish grin.

Kwame laughed at the truth in that statement but he rolled his eyes at Wheeler's habit of frequently changing his ringtone.

The red head answered the call "Hello?"...


End file.
